Jason's appearances
.]] This article is about the clothes Jason Voorhees wears throughout his films, as well as some details of his physical looks from each film. Friday the 13th Jason Voorhees appears only briefly at the end of this film. When he grabs Alice, he is shirtless but wears black swimmming shorts/trunks and has green mucky water weed covering his whole body. The top part of his head is very bloated due to his hydrocephalia condition. Friday the 13th Part 2 In this film, Jason wears dark blue jeans overalls with a blue plaid button shirt with 2 buttoned flap pockets, black worker-style boots, and uses a burlap/potatoe sack with a single eyehole cut on his left side. In appearance, Jason looks like very redneck or hillbilly, with blue eyes, yellowish dysform teeth, long red hair, a rustic beard and several bloated deformities on the right side of his face. Friday the 13th Part III In this film, Jason wears a Big Mac-styled dark green worker shirt with long sleeves and 2 pockets (the left one is a buttoned flap pocket while the right one is a simple buttoned patch pocket), a white sweatshirt underneath, a black leathery social belt, silvery-grey cargo work pants, black security boots/shoes and his trademark hockey mask on with the 3 Detroit Red Wings signs (taken from Shelly﻿) - oddly, at the very end of the movie, when he is laying "dead" at the barn grounds and the police arrives, Jason's grey cargo work pants are replaced by regular light blue jeans pants with a blood smear on its right knee (Chris Higgins had previously stabbed Jason's knee with a knife). During Chris's flashback of when Jason attacked her two years prior, the killer is clearly unmasked but already wears his newly-acquired clothing (possibly due to a continuity error in the script). Physically, Jason is now ogre-like, bald with some facial and skull deformities - essentially, being now an "adult version" of his child self from the first movie. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Jason wears the same clothing as Part 3, but the mask has 2 visible differences: the axe cut at its top left (made by Chris Higgins near the end of Part 3) is more visibly bloodied and the paint job of the chevrons is very peeled off paint - the left half of the top arrowhead chevron and later in the movie, both "lower" chevrons, making these barely visible. Jason's face is different from the previous film, with some more dysform, wrinkly, blood-stained, his skin has a pale grey tonality, huge black fingernails and his mouth is partially bent to the right side with some malformed teeth pronging out of it. Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Jason's appearance in this film was short-lived. Jason appears at the beginning when Tommy watches the two graverobbers, Neil and Les, digging up Jason's grave only to be both killed by him shortly after. Then, Jason appears at the end through grown-up Tommy's dreams. Then Tommy puts on the hockey mask and holds a knife over Pam's shoulders. Through the rest of the film, paramedic Roy Burns dresses as Jason. Roy wears a full-body blue coveralls (similarly to Michael Myers) with 2 chest buttoned flap pockets, black work boots and a goalie mask similar to Jason's - except it has only 2 blue triangular chevrons pointing towards the mouth area on both cheeks. Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Jason wears a dark green work shirt with 1 buttoned flap pockets, weathered tan color work pants, black work boots, yellow leather gloves and a 1940s U.S. Marines utility belt typically used to assort machetes, darts, firearm loaders, survival knives and other similar equipments. His signature hockey mask has only one dark chevron on the forehead, pointing downwards, and also an axe mark on the top left. Jason's flesh is rotted, full of worm maggots, nose cavity (since he no longer has a nose) and the axe mark scar (from Part 3) on his forehead. Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Jason wears extremely worn out and tattered Vietnam-era military dark olive drab green shirt with 2 buttoned flap pockets, with its matching dark military olive drab pants and very untreated black security boots. He also sports around his neck a long, rusted part of the thick chain used by Tommy Jarvis to pin him to a boulder at the bottom of the lake at the end of the previous film. His flesh now is so much putrid that shows even his bones and spinal cord. The hockey mask has an axe cut on the top left, a huge broken off part on the bottom left side (made with a boat propeller by Megan Garris at the end of Part 6), partially showing that side of his mouth, and a single worn out dark chevron on the forehead, pointing downwards. Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Jason wears the same dark clothes presented in Part VII - not as tattered and ruined as they were before, but still very old and worn out - with addition of black leather gloves. The mask is of a circular shape, yellowish color tone, complete with a custom-made axe cut on its top left corner, a system based on "D"-shaped ringlets to connect the elastic straps and 3 red chevrons, though the 2 lower ones are much thinner and "inverted" to point towards the eyeholes.﻿ His flesh and skin are grayish-white in color and very slimy and mouldy due to his long years imprisoned underwater, and his face now resembles a lot one of a malformed scarecrow. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Jason now wears a gray full-body worksuit (very similar to the imposter Jason in Part 5) with 2 chest buttoned flap pockets and several random scattered rips and tatters, black untreated work/security boots and a vertical-buckled work belt. The mask is completely deformed due to the countless damages taken along the series, has only the arrowhead chevron on its forehead, in a very dark red color, and is permanently molded onto his head, though it got pulled off his face when he gets dragged to Hell. Not much else is known of Jason's physical appearance (save for his extremely malformed hands) because his face is never seen at all in this movie. Freddy vs. Jason In this film, Jason wears a rotten and tattered brown jacket with a grey sweater and a navy-blue shirt underneath, black platform boots with laces, black leather gloves, some kind of dark brown pants all having visible tatters and rips, and his famous hockey mask similar to part 3. Jason X ﻿In this film, Jason wears a tan jacket with matching pants and undershirt, all have visible tatters. When Jason becomes Uber Jason, he gains a black bodysuit that exposes his gray metallic body on the chest and leg levels. Friday the 13th (Remake) In the Remake, Jason first wore his burlap bandaged mask with one eyehole in its left side (same as in Part 2), an intimidating jacket in a very dark blue color (constructed by Jason himself by cutting off the top part of a hunting coat and sewing it over the top of a military coat) with a very worn light brown t-shirt underneath, worn out dark grey work pants and brown boots. He is once again bald (with dirty-blonde longish hair projecting backwards), skull deformities similar to his Part 2 appearance, somewhat lean or overweight build, his right eye is grayed over (possible blindness due to severe cataract) and his malformed lips in cleft palate completely expose his dysform gums and teeth. The hockey mask, which he finds inside a barn at the middle of the movie, is very similar to the one seen in Part 3, with a creamy/beige color tone and some scratches at its facials. Category:Related to films